


The Reply

by Junker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Commander sends Zaeed an important video through his information drone, the mercenary must reply with his own. The world isn't at stake or anything, but I mean, it could be? It's just some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reply

Zaeed paced in the starboard cargo. They were travelling between missions, and he grew restless. He turned as the door opened, and he saw the green information drone - Inigo - hover into the room. Shepard had been dicking around with the information drone to document what Raul considered important events, and he used it to deliver messages when he was otherwise occupied. (Zaeed knew Raul had stored more than one sexual encounter in there.) EDI had somehow gotten her digital fingers in the drone, and Raul’s progress on the drone increased tenfold with her help. It did, however, have a habit of making puns. Zaeed politely requested that it make none around him.

The drone said, “I come with a delivery from Shepard.”

He’d grown used to the drone delivering booty calls, but Raul often used it to tell him he wanted him to join him on a mission. EDI formerly informed him of these things, but Raul decided to switch responsibility to the drone rather than using the ship’s AI for something so frivolous. Zaeed didn’t mind either way. He knew the ship’s AI was in his business regardless. It was hard to forget when she often made suggestions on how to improve the performance of his love-making - like he needed an AI to pleasure someone. At least the drone didn’t have opinions – though based on Raul’s and EDI’s work, he doubted that was far off.

He said to Inigo, “All right.”

Inigo moved into the center of the room with the door closing behind it. Zaeed leaned against the wall as a hologram of Raul appeared. Zaeed cleared his throat as the hologram zoomed out to show Raul naked on his bed. Raul spread lubricant across his hand, and the hologram tilted so Zaeed could watch as Raul fingered his ass. A heat pulsed through Zaeed.

Raul slowly worked his ass, adding a second finger after a few moments. His cock gradually grew hard as he pumped his fingers faster, and Zaeed shifted as his armour grew a bit tighter. Shepard grabbed a dildo from off the hologram’s view, and the hologram zoomed in to emphasize the size of it. Zaeed swallowed. It was both thicker and longer than his own cock. It hardly threatened him. If anything, it turned him on more. The cock was realistic and veiny.

Shepard traced his fingers along the detailed head of the dildo, slowly spreading around the lube. Zaeed recalled the way Raul’s calloused fingers moved along his own cock, and his dick throbbed at the memory. Raul spread the lubricant across the shaft of the dildo. Zaeed’s lips parted as Raul slowly pressed the dildo into his ass. The soft groan Raul let out sent an urgent throb through Zaeed. His mouth grew dry as Raul pumped the dildo into his ass.

The hologram rotated, zooming in on the dildo slamming into his ass before shifting to show Raul’s neglected erection. The hologram zoomed out again to show Zaeed more of the scene. As he watched Raul slam the dildo into his ass, Zaeed wondered if Raul downloaded porn filming software for Inigo, or if Raul taught the drone the techniques himself. Either way, he approved. His cock throbbed pleasantly inside his armour, but as Raul’s pants grew louder, Zaeed thought he may have to deal with his erection.

Inigo said, “Shepard wants you to offer a reply.”

“You mean he wants me to come to his cabin to fuck him.”

“No. Shepard would like me to film your reply.”

Zaeed laughed sharply. “He wants me to jerk off on camera.”

“Yes.”

Zaeed continued to watch Raul fuck himself and then shrugged. “Sounds fun. I’m not stripping down though. Someone might walk in despite any lock I put on, and I want to be ready if we get close to wherever the fuck we’re going.”

“Raul wants you to do whatever you’d like.”

He rifled through his belongings and pulled out a clear male masturbator, with the entrance a relatively detailed anus. Zaeed had a few different models, but he decided to go clear to give Shepard a good view of his cock. He showed the sleeve to Inigo and said, “I got it from Omega. It’s modelled after Shepard’s ass, though I know it’s far too tight. Turn up the sound on that hologram.”

Raul’s groaning turned sharply louder, and Zaeed double checked his door to make sure it was locked. He knew most of the crew could open it – and it’d likely be Jack or Grunt interrupting him – but maybe they’d think twice if they heard the groaning and found the door locked. 

He hopped up onto a table with his legs hanging over the edge. He took off the piece of armour that covered his groin - easy access for both pissing and fucking - and freed his erection. Spreading some lube across his hands, he traced his fingers along the head of his cock as he watched the hologram. He traced his finger along the edge of his foreskin, gently slipping the tip underneath it, before jerking himself off at the base of his shaft.

He bucked into his fist as Raul rolled onto his back. With his legs spread, Shepard forced the dildo as deep as it could go, with the dildo’s testicles pressed up against his ass. He held it there as he gritted his teeth. With his free hand, he teased his hard nipple between two fingers before rubbing his chest. Zaeed released his shaft and started to fuck the sleeve. Bucking up his hips, he panted as he tried to keep his pace slow.

Raul kept the dildo forced deep into his ass, moving his hips to feel it curve inside of him. He groaned sharply. Zaeed pumped into the sleeve faster as Raul continued to tease his nipple. Raul’s mouth stayed open and he arched up his body. Raul’s cock oozed onto his stomach into the hair there. Raul traced his fingers into his semen, and Zaeed grunted as he fucked the sleeve harder. He sharply took in air as Raul spread his come across his chest and stomach. The Commander knew what he liked.

“I’m going to come,” Raul gasped.

Zaeed gritted his teeth, bucking into his grip faster while he moved the sleeve roughly. He wanted to see Raul come all over himself, but he himself wasn’t near his own orgasm. Raul continued circling his nipple with his sticky finger while returning to fucking himself with his dildo. With his free hand, he squeezed his testicles. Zaeed licked his lips as he watched Raul traced his fingers up his cock. Zaeed found himself wishing he was in the room. He’d grab Raul’s hair and fuck his mouth.

Raul groaned sharply, arching up as he continued pounding the massive dildo into his ass. Zaeed grunted as he bucked into the sleeve, jerking himself off eagerly. Sweat crawled down his forehead as he pounded into it. He fantasized about being deep in Raul’s ass. Raul started jerking himself off, groaning loudly as he started to come onto himself. Raul arched up, making sure he shot his load all over his stomach and chest as he panted and gasped. He spread his semen across his chest until he relaxed against the bed.

Zaeed tried to keep his voice steady as he said to the drone, “Rewind it, like, thirty or so seconds, and loop it.”

The drone complied, and Zaeed watched as Raul circled his nipple with a sticky finger again. Zaeed smiled, panting as he fucked the sleeve faster. “God damn, I love that sight of you.”

He licked his lips again, bucking up into the sleeve and tightening his grip on it. He groaned sharply. He gripped the wall, fucking the sleeve roughly. He squeezed his eyes shut, fantasizing about fucking Raul’s eager ass. His lips stayed parted as Raul’s pants and gasps helped him get closer to the edge.

Zaeed’s come made the sleeve slipperier, and a small amount spilled out of the end of it. He cursed, curling his toes in the armour as he pounded into the sleeve. He slipped off the table, gripping the edge of it as he fucked the sleeve while standing. He leaned over slightly, bucking into it roughly against his tightening fist. He groaned, feeling himself peaking. “Oh fuck,” he gasped.

He jerked himself off roughly upwards as he shot his load. Some of it speckled onto his fading armour. He pulled off the sleeve, watching Inigo as he licked some of the semen off of his fingers. He asked, “Is that enough for you, you filthy slut?”

Inigo said, “I have cut off filming.”

“Perfect,” Zaeed said. He tucked in his cock and put the piece back on his armour to protect it. When Inigo started to leave the room, Zaeed said, “Hey, could I get a copy of Raul’s video?”

“Certainly.”

His omni-tool lit up as Inigo transferred the film to it. “Thanks,” Zaeed said. “Let me know when Raul needs me.”

Inigo unlocked the door and left the room. With a crooked grin, Zaeed started to wipe the come off of his armour. EDI said, “Mr. Massani, may I recommend groaning more next time? You seemed particularly stimulated by the Commander’s sounds, and he may appreciate a similar effort.”

“If you had a complaint, you should have interrupted the performance.”

“That would have ruined the video, Mr. Massani.”

Zaeed chuckled to himself. “Of course it fucking would. Thanks for the tip, EDI.”

**Author's Note:**

> • [Original Fics & Ao3 Blog](http://www.notamaincharacter.com/) •


End file.
